lakewood_academy_highschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
L.A.H.S Shipping Page
Welcome To Our Shipping Page! This Page Is Where You Add People Who You Think Should Be Together, Who Are Together, Who You Ship In A Funny Manner, Etc. This Column Where You Put 2 People Together, In Hope They Will Become A Couple. ' ''Tyler X Cassie = Cyler/Tassie Lark X Percy = Larcy/Park Cassie X Tyler= Cyler/Tassie Mikayla X Blake= Mlake/Bikayla June X Tyler= Juler/Tyne Justin X Claire= Jaire/Clustin Blake X June= Blane/Juke Landon X Alex= Llex/Aandon Callum X Alex= Aallum/Calex Alec X Cassie= Alssie/Calec Liam X Claire=Llaire/Ciam June X Shawn= Shane/Juwn Jasper X Shawn= Shasper/Jhawn Tyler X Kira= Tira/Kyler Skylar X Michael= Skychael/Mylar '''This is where you can put your joke/funny ships, these are once of which will never happen but are just for a laugh. Landon X Shira= Landon's Only Friend Landon X Keegan= Kandon/Leegan Landon X Gummy Bear= Happiness Tyler X Bazooka= Tylooka/Bayler Lark X Drama= Lama Jason X Eric= Jeric/Erson Ethan X Cats= Death Ash X Tea= Happiness/ Her lifeline Justin x Tea= True Love Justin X Empty Tea Cup= Vile Destruction Alex x Hair = Baby Malibu Barbie Blake x Goat = Nothing Because You Can't Date Yourself Faith X Her Dogs= Her Life in Two Words Claire X Trucks= True beauty Jason from State Farm x Tyler= Jyler from State Farm Jasper X Doritos= Jasper's happiness Shawn X Jason= 100 Fite Me's This list is the true/ real couples at Lakewood a.k.a People who are actually dating. Keegan X Ashley= Aeegan/ Kashley Jason X June= Jane/Jaune Joel X Rachelle= Rael/Jochelle Ethan X Eric= Ethirc/Erthan Alec X Sebastian= Albastian/Sebalec Blake X Reagan= Bleagan/Rake Faith X Justin= Jaith/Fustin Once you find out of of the Lake Wood High students crushes add it to this list to try and bump your favorite couples together. Faith has a crush on Justin Justin Has a crush on Faith Cassie has a crush on Percy Cassie has a crush on Alec Adam has a crush on Adeline Shawn has a crush on June Jasper has a crush on Shawn Skylar has a crush on Michael In notes to your crush, you can write a note to your crush and pour your heart out and not sign either your name, or your crushes. This will give the chance for people who don't want to admit their feelings a chance to come out without being judged. Dear Crush (who I will not give the name to c:) I know you don't feel the same way, I know this is stupid and I really like being your friend. It's just I feel like the feelings I have for you are more than just friends. I don't know how to tell you but I think you're amazing basically. If you can't tell who this is to, thank the the lord. I wish I had the guts to tell you but I'm too afraid of your reaction. The thing is I don't want to ruin what we already have.. Basically if you're reading this mystery girl and you know who I am.. Well all I need is for you to tell me because I really like you. ~'' James'' In Ship Theme songs, you can post links to ship theme songs Shawn X June= Shane/Juwn - Solider or Cold Jason X June= Jane/Jaune - Kids Again Blake X Reagan= Rake/Bleagan - Wickedhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRb_9uN2qGs Sklyar X Michael= Mylar/Skychael - Ready Or Not (Break up song) Skylar X Aaron=Skyron - Unkiss Me Jasper X Shawn= Jhawn/Shasper - Love Yourself This is where you can post all the fan art of your favorite Lake Wood ships and couples. 63fd486db7f3c6108b52ec8a06de905c.jpg|How I imagine Keegan and Ashley's first kiss 6a36efe20ecdb4fd963506e083ef76cf.jpg|Skylar and Michael Screenshot (521).png|#Kandon Screenshot (520).png Screenshot (522).png Screenshot (526).png Screenshot (532).png Screenshot (535).png Screen Shot 2017-02-21 at 10.57.00 PM.png|Jason getting nervous around Alex Screen Shot 2017-02-21 at 11.06.57 PM.png|Jalex's first kiss Screen Shot 2017-03-25 at 12.10.58 AM.png|Klex's First Kiss YES.png|Weston X Ava 3da4e280ffd72c409cfe136cc0b1336f.jpg|June X Jason 1e61b4867641a73f6f74021c22ae197cn.jpg|Jason X June (Lyrics from ~ Dear Daphne) Giphy.gif|Jason and June kissing <3 Screen Shot 2017-04-23 at 1.52.08 AM.png|FAITH AND JUSTIN'S FIRST KISS! 1 Screen Shot 2017-04-23 at 1.53.30 AM.png|#2 Screen Shot 2017-04-23 at 1.54.19 AM.png|3 Screen Shot 2017-04-23 at 1.56.07 AM.png|4 Screen Shot 2017-04-23 at 1.59.54 AM.png|5 Screen Shot 2017-04-23 at 2.12.34 AM.png|6 Screen Shot 2017-04-23 at 2.15.02 AM.png|7 Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 8.43.10 PM.png|Can you feel the love tongihttttt